


Blood and Bone

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Glitchtale (Animated Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Just some oneshots of Frisk and the skeleton brothers
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Void

It was quite late in the underground. Though, it was hard to tell due to the rocky ceiling hiding their view of the surface above. But nonetheless, Frisk was out, walking through Waterfall. She admired the beautiful, neon echo flowers.

She sighed to herself. Ever since she's found herself in this..mess...all she's wanted to do was reset. But she couldn't. She couldn't reset just because she wanted to. Frisk would be hurting all of her friends, mainly Sans, by doing that. Though, she knew that this whole mess was her fault. Genocide was not her thing. Not anymore. She knew that she was the one who started it, but once she wanted to stop; Chara prevented her. It made her extremely upset. As Chara wandered around and killed all of her friends. 

Watching Sans die snapped her out of her solemn state in the back of her own mind and gave her the determination to fight off Chara and ward her away. But she had no idea how long that would last. Because she hadn't gotten rid of her completely.

Frisk walked until she came upon Sans, asleep at his station. Again.

It was late, so she was wondering what he was doing out here.

But she didn't really mind. So she walked over. But he woke up before she could even think of pulling some sort of prank on him. He looked around before his gaze settled on her.

"heya, kiddo. what are ya doin' out here so late?"

Frisk giggled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I never see you here this late."

Sans' grin widened slightly. "eh. i love paps an' all, but sometimes he can get a bit..crazy, y'know? i had to sneak away for a bit."

The human snickered quietly. "That bad, huh?"

The skeleton sighed in response. "yep..anyway. i should get goin' kid. you comin'?"

"I'll be over in a few," Frisk replied, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm gonna enjoy the scenery for a while."

Sans grinned as his familiar bad-time eye lit up. "if ya say so." 

And then he was gone, leaving Frisk to wander alone.

As Frisk wandered, she came across a strange, grey door that she never remembered being there. Curious, she stalked toward it, hesitantly reaching a hand out toward the handle. 

Something about this place seemed...strange. And dark..

But not surprisingly, it didn't stop her from opening it.

She noticed how pitch dark it was inside. But she soon realized that the entire room was black, and a single figure sat in the middle, still. From what she could tell, he was a skeleton, like Sans and Papyrus. But somehow he seemed..older. But it wasn't just because he seemed tall.

Height doesn't always have to do with age, anyway. Papyrus is younger than Sans, yet is way taller than him. She likes to joke about their height all the time. They never seem to mind it.

"H-Hello?" Frisk asked hesitantly as the door suddenly slammed shut behind her. She jumped, but didn't move from her spot.

The figure slowly turned toward her. And she flinched. He certainly was a skeleton. 

"Ah, Frisk..." He seemed to glitch. "I have been watching you.."

"Who are you.." 

"Ah," The skeleton muttered. "I suppose introductions are...necessary...My name is W.D. Gaster, and I have been trapped in this..void..for some time."

Frisk was about to ask what had happened when he spoke again. "But..your determination...it exceeds most. I can finally be freed from this prison.."

Suddenly, sharp, black vines were flying toward her. She yelped in surprise and ducked.

A large, strange smile passed over Gaster's face. But Frisk couldn't help but ask herself if he was related to the skele-brothers. Because he looked an awful lot like them.

. . .

Well, of course they looked alike. They're skeletons.

She was caught off-guard and found a bone flying toward her face. She placed her arms ahead of her despite knowing that it wouldn't help her any. But the impact didn't come.

"come on, kid," Sans' voice struck her out of her thoughts. "let's get out of here," He snapped his fingers, but neither of them went anywhere. His eyes widened. 

" 'Why can't I teleport?' Right?" Gaster asked, grinning.

Sans narrowed his eyes as he summoned his wall of bones, sending them flying toward Gaster. But they were easily blocked.

Gaster threw another attack, along with many others. But a sharp vine made its way passed them and caught Frisk off-guard. It hit her in the leg and sent her down, but not before she yelled out in pain.

Sans spun around, his sockets going dark. "frisk!"

He blocked as many attacks as he could, then summoned one of his gaster blasters as he made his way over to the human, helping her to her good foot.

"come on, g. destroying everything in your path isn't going to help you," Sans tried to reason.

"I will use any means neccessary," the skeleton growled in response.

Sans aimed his blaster at the wall and blew a hole in it, sending them back out into Waterfall. Frisk was relieved.

"hold on, kiddo. i'll get us out of here," Sans reassured her as Gaster emerged. His form shifted until he appeared more skele-like. It seemed to calm Frisk's racing nerves, but he was still trying to kill her.

Sans teleported behind Gaster as he focused his attention on Frisk. Multiple bones emerged, but were quickly blocked.

"G, listen. we will find a way to bring you back," Sans promised, despite not making many. But this one he would keep. He nodded to Frisk, who held out her hand. The reset button appeared. She pressed it before Gaster could grab her and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls severely ill and the skeleton brothers have to take care of her.

They were finally at the surface. Frisk had pretty much moved in with Sans and Papyrus as she didn’t have anywhere else that she could go. Well, that she wanted to go.

She loved the skeleton brothers. Sans was funny and Papyrus was cool.

And the surface was still as normal as ever. Except Toriel was teaching a school full of children, now. Which was one of the bests. Frisk was proud of her.

Undyne, of course, got involved with law enforcement and Alphys remained into her science projects and anime. 

Sans and Papyrus pretty much didn’t change from when they were in the underground.

Frisk couldn’t say she did, much either.

The surface was definitely cold this time of year. It was winter, and Christmas was quickly approaching. 

It will be the first Christmas she’ll have on the surface in a long time.

Frisk was walking around a snow-covered park. She wore a fluffy, blue jacket; similar to the ones Sans wore. And Papyrus let her borrow his scarf. Of course, when she said that she was going to be heading out for a walk, Papyrus had to send some of his infamous spaghetti along with her.

She appreciated it and ate it anyway despite not being very hungry.

She was out for about an hour before deciding to head back in. A snowstorm was approaching and it was already starting to worsen. Frisk had to hurry before it got even worse.

But unfortunately, it got worse real fast. She could barely see 3 feet in front of her. It had seemed to shift into a blizzard instead.

Snow was flying into her face and it made it difficult to see and breathe. The wind had picked up extremely, and even through all the heavy clothing she wore, she was getting cold.

A cough tore free of her throat as she stumbled. She shivered, whimpering, before she fell to her knees, clutching her chest as her SOUL began to throb. She could barely feel her feet at this point, let alone her hands.

“S-Sans..” She whimpered. Despite the loss of feeling in her limbs, she clutched herself right as she let herself fall onto her side in the snow.

.......

Sans and Papyrus got worried when Frisk never showed up. Sans agreed to go out looking for her while Papyrus stayed behind in case she showed up. 

He wandered for a while, teleporting everywhere he knew. The blizzard had lessened up slightly, but it was still snowing pretty hard.

“frisk?!” He shouted for her repeatedly, looking for any signs of the girl in the snow. There had to be at least 2-3 feet of snow out here.

He was growing worried. What if she had gotten lost? What if someone had taken her?

He figured he was just panicking and getting ahead of himself, so he calmed down.

As he walked, his foot came into contact with something. He looked down, his eye sockets darkening when he saw Frisk’s small body curled in on itself as she shivered violently.

“kid!” 

He quickly bent down and took her into his arms. The poor girl was freezing and was unresponsive.

“come on, frisk. let’s get ya home,” He snapped his fingers And then they were back at the house. Papyrus had left a note saying he had left to go ask around if anyone had seen her.

Sans quickly laid Frisk down on the couch. He grabbed a few heavy and thick blankets and laid them on top of her after stripping her of the soaked and cold jacket and scarf. She whimpered as she snuggled into the sudden warmth.

Sans sighed. “poor kid..” 

Her nose and cheeks were red and so were her hands. And after a few more seconds she started to stir, teeth chattering.

“S-S-Sans?” 

The skeleton sat down on the edge of the couch. “I’m here, kiddo.”

“I-I’m c-cold..” 

Sans sighed. “i know..do you need some more blankets?”

Frisk gave a hesitant nod, watching as he grabbed a few more and tucked them around her, making her look like a burrito.

“that sure looks cozy,” He said, his grin widening.

Despite her constant shivering, Frisk managed a weak smile and giggled. “I-it i-i-is..”

Sans patted her arm. “get some rest. paps will probably be back any minute so you got nothin’ to worry about.”

Frisk nodded and within an instant she was back asleep.

A few days later, Frisk seemed fine again. Toriel had checked her over for any more extensive injuries, but overall she seemed fine. She had gotten sick, but it only lasted for about a day before she was good to go.

Sans and Papyrus definitely kept a closer eye on her. They checked in on the human constantly.

It’s not that Frisk wasn’t grateful, but she knew that they could be overprotective at times. Not 24/7, though. Which is a relief.

But that afternoon, she started to feel weird. Her arms felt weaker then they were previously and it had become more difficult to walk; like her feet were getting heavier.

She came down the steps the following morning and nearly fell. Luckily, Papyrus was there to catch her and help her down.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN FRISK?” He asked. “YOU AREN’T ACTING LIKE YOURSELF TODAY.”

Frisk grinned and waved it off. “I’m fine, Papyrus. Just tired. I just woke up, after all.”

“UGH, YOU ARE TOO MUCH LIKE SANS!”

That caused Frisk to giggle as she headed over and collapsed onto the couch.

Papyrus watched her for a few moments before he headed for the door. “I WILL RETURN SHORTLY. I MUST GO SEARCH FOR MY BROTHER. HE NEVER SEEMS TO STAY PUT.”

“Okay,” Frisk watched as the door closed behind him. She was alone.

A miserable groan escaped her lips as she laid her head back and found herself slipping into sleep.

She woke up to darkness. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but her eyes finally adjusted to the dark living room. Surprisingly, it was night time.

“Huh?” She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt no better than the day before. In fact, she felt worse.

“Maybe I just need some water..” She got to her feet, but that was a mistake. Because her body just gave out as soon as she got up.

She dropped, but she heard the familiar sound of Sans’ teleport and felt him wrap his arms around her.

“geez, kid,” He said. “warn me next time you—hey, are you okay?”

He noticed the miserable and weak look on her face and was instantaneously concerned.

“frisk?” He shook her gently, trying to gain her attention.

She coughed. “Y-yeah, S-Sans..-?” She wobbled and fell forward again, but Sans grabbed and held her. “you don’t look too good, kiddo.”

Frisk made a sound that sounding like she was choking, before she drew in a sharp breath and coughed harshly.

“I-I don’t..f-feel too good..either..”

She went limp and fell forward in Sans’ arms. His eye sockets darkened.

“frisk! hey, kid wake up,” He shook her, holding her close as he ran a hand over her forehead.

It was burning hot. He could tell even without having skin. 

“hey, listen to me, kiddo. you’re going to be okay. I promise

He grabbed one of the smaller blankets from the couch and wrapped it around her. He could hear her labored breathing as he rushed off and teleported to Toriel’s.

Sans landed a few feet from where she was doing dishes. “tori.”

The goat jumped and nearly dropped one of the plates she was washing. “Sans! What did I say about—Oh dear, my child!” She took the bundled kid from the skeleton’s arms and gently laid her on one of the beds.

Her paws lit up with a gentle green magic as she scanned over the human’s body. “What happened?”

So Sans started to tell her the story of how she had fallen in the snow and had gotten sick but had recovered. Then, the day after she started acting weird, and then she suddenly collapsed.

“is she gonna be alright, tori?” Sans asked hesitantly after being met with an uncomfortable silence.

Toriel sighed and shook her head. “I can’t be sure. I’m not even positive of what’s inflicting her..”

Sans sighed and rubbed his hand over his skull. “so what do we do?”

“Well, she’s definitely sick for one thing,” Toriel sighed. “Just keep taking care of her. I’ll give you some medicine to take with you. Make sure you keep some ice on her head, as well.”

Sans nodded and gently took the kid back into his arms. “alright. will do.”

Toriel handed him the medicine and then he was back at the house, laying Frisk on the couch. Once she stirred, he’d give her the medicine as he’d promised Toriel.

Frisk stirred a few minutes later. Her eyes were hazy and drifted around lazily until they landed on Sans.

“S—Sans..?”

Sans sat on the edge of the couch. “hey, kid. tori had me bring some medicine to give to ya once you woke up,” He handed her the small bottle, which she managed to open and take the pill out of and quickly swallowed it.

“how are ya feelin anyway, kiddo?”

Frisk groaned.  
“Like I ate too much of Papyrus’s spaghetti.”

Sans laughed at that. “don’t let him know you said that.”

Frisk managed a weak smile.

“get some rest. either me or paps will be here when you wake up.”

Frisk nodded and slowly slipped into a deep sleep. She was pretty much recovered by the end of the week.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sans had killed Frisk during their argument in Glitchtale  
> (I know Frisk is considered a ‘they’ in glitchtale but putting her as a she makes it easier to write

“Sans!” Frisk yelled out to the skeleton as the large, metal beams began to fall.

“got it!” He teleported forward, his eye glowing it’s familiar blue as the beams suddenly halted mid-air. The ground cracked beneath the effort.

In the shadows, Jessica held up the AMP gun. Then fired. It struck the skeleton.

He clutched his head and fell to his knees as the metal beams gave way and crashed to the ground, unfortunately killing few humans in the process.

Frisk coughed and saw Betty rush to kneel at Sans’ side. She also rushed over there.

Sans looked around at the mess. Asriel was currently tending to Papyrus.

Once they made it back to the house, Frisk began to zone out. The reset button appeared in front of her as it plagued her thoughts.

If they could find a way to reset..

“kid?”

Sans’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “got any ideas on how to sort this out?”

Frisk rubbed her arm. “I’ll..hear everyone else’s ideas first..”

Sans turned to Asriel. “alright then. asriel?”

Asriel began to speak. Frisk listened in as he explained their plan. Then it was back on them.

“What if...what if we could find a way to RESET? We could prevent all this mess..” She swallowed. “If we could—“

“stop. right. there.”

Frisk looked down, not able to look at him.

“so aside from being selfish, it looks like humans also have a really, really poor memory..” His sockets went dark as his eyes narrowed. 

“Sans..” Asriel warned, but the skeleton kept going.

“no, seriously. that’s the best you could come up with?” He asked. “a difficult situation shows up and all you can think is to reset?”

Sweat was running down Frisk’s forehead as her hands trembled. “I-I mean..”

“let’s say that in your attempt to reset, we don’t all die and you actually go back,” Sans said. “what will happen to asriel? or gaster? you know that what happened won’t ever repeat again.”

“I can find a way to bring them back again, somehow,” Frisk replied.

“that is, if you don’t get bored by then,” Sans growled.

Frisk felt her eyes brows raise as she recalled the genocide route.

“I’m not doing that!”

“just how you promised me you wouldn’t reset?” Sans countered. He turned away, eyes cast down. “i just..that’s cruel, y’know? making me believe ..I finally had a future to look forward to...all that “I’m sorry” talk..”

“Sans, please understand..I—“

Her soul turned blue and Sans dragged her toward him. His eye glowed dangerously as he loud out a menacing growl. 

“since you like breaking promises..you wouldn’t mind if I broke mine, right?”

“Sans, that’s enough!” Asriel tried. But the skeleton didn’t hear him.

Frisk barely felt when the bone was thrusted through her abdomen. She let out a shallow gasp.

“FRISK!” Asriel got up and rushed over to her as she fell. Blood was trickling down her mouth and out of her wound.

Sans’ eyes had darkened and widened in the realization of what he had just did.

Betty rushed over as well. “Frisk!”

A small, choked sob escaped Frisk’s throat. “I-I guess...I-I guess this is it..then..” A tear rolled down her face.

Asriel shook her. “No! No, Frisk..wait! We can..we can get you to Toriel! Or-Or someone..”

“I-I can’t RESET anymore..” Frisk gasped. “Even if I could..you’d all—you’d all...die..this timeline—“ She curled in on herself as another tear made its way down her face.

“Sans is right..” Frisk muttered, wincing. “I-I am selfish...I-“ She sobbed. “I’m sorry..”

Sans’ pupils had reappeared in his sockets. He knew that they’d need her anyway. 

“Frisk-!” Asriel clutched her close, tears rolling down his face. He turned to Sans. 

“Why did you do that?” He choked. “I told you to stop!”

Sans remained silent. His sockets had darkened again and his eyebrows lowered, making him look miserable.

He started to back away, shaking his head. “I can’t...”

Frisk looked up and met Sans’ gaze. “I know...I’m an idiot..” She laughed, then started to vanish.

“Frisk!” Asriel pleaded. “Don’t leave! Frisk, please!”

“I-I...Sans, I’m—“ Her body vanished, and then her SOUL sat there, for a few moments.

Before kumu suddenly floated forward, and devoured it. 

“Kumu, no!” Betty glared at it.

Sans’ eyes darkened and him and Asriel both turned toward Betty.

“what the hell did you do?” Sans growled.

A creepy smile suddenly formed on her face. “I see you’ve figured out my surprise...but unfortunately..you’ll have time to..get your revenge, later. Because kumu has just gotten something very valuable to me..”

“It was you all along!” Asriel yelled, before the girl vanished.

He fell to his knees, paws over his face as he sobbed. “F-Frisk...”

Sans’ narrowed eyes widened, sockets dark. A tear broke its way free and rolled down his skull. He found himself on the floor as well.

What had he done?

“kid...” He lowered his head, another tear breaking free. “damn it!”

(part 2 to this coming eventually)


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing lol

Frisk yelped, shielding herself with her hands from the barrage of spears flying toward Her. Undyne had gone a bit..crazy. If that’s what you want to call it. The spears were flying toward her so quickly, she didn’t have time to react.

So she was preparing herself for the unending pain that she would be feeling any moment now. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

Any..moment..

But strangely, she felt nothing. So she slowly allowed her eyes to open. But boy, she wished she hadn’t.

Sans was standing ahead of her, arms outstretched ahead of him with 2 spears lodged in his body. Blood was dripping down his jacket, and sweat down his skull.

Frisk wanted to scream, but the only thing that came out was a sob.

“S-Sans!”

The skeleton turned around, blood dripping from his mouth. His usual grin was still plastered on his face, though it had faltered slightly and his expression made it look even more weak.

“heya...” He muttered, out of breath.

Frisk’s eyes were wide, well, as wide as they could go. Tears were running down her face.

“aw, k-kid...” Sans faced them, but his legs shook before he could take a complete step and he fell to his knees with a light thump.

“SANS!” Frisk ran over and slid to her knees, panicking. The skeleton was slowly starting to dust.

The spears had disappeared, leaving only the blood behind. Sans was shaking.

“h-hey...” He gasped, reaching his hand out and squeezing the human’s wrist. “you’re alright..”

Frisk just shook her head. “B-But you’re n-not..! You’re dyi—“ She was pulled into a hug as she started to sob.

“kiddo..” Sans muttered, sounding exhausted. “it’s okay..”

“No, it’s not!” Frisk wailed, holding onto Sans for dear life. The skeleton winced, but wrapped his dusting arms around her.

After a few moments he pulled back and gripped her shoulders. “can..can ya do me a favor kid?”

Frisk nodded quickly, tears still staining her face.

“t-tell paps...tell him I’m sorry...” His smile faltered ever so slightly. 

“S-Sans, no! You-you can tell him yourself..!” Frisk argued.

He gave a weak chuckle. “heh...wish I could..” 

At this point, Frisk looked absolutely terrified.

“sorry, kiddo..” Sans whispered. Then he was gone.

And Frisk continued to sit there and sob. And when she looked up, Undyne had gone as well.

So she ran back to the brother’s house and opened the door. Papyrus was making his spaghetti.

“OH, HELLO HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?”

His excited expression faltered when he took in her distressed and tear-stricken face.

“HUMAN, WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHERE IS SANS?”

Frisk fell to their knees and started to sob. And Papyrus realized, his eyes widening and tears starting to form within them. 

“H-He to-told me to..” Frisk hiccuped. “..tell y-you that he’s s-sorry..”

Papyrus dropped the plate of spaghetti that he was holding and ran over to envelop Frisk in a hug.

They were both crying now.

“IT WILL BE ALRIGHT HUMAN FRISK. THE GREAT P-PAPYRUS WILL WATCH OVER Y-YOU..”

Frisk didn’t respond, and just continued to hold onto Papyrus as her tears slowly started to dry.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family always comes first.  
> (also, Chara has their own body in this)

Sans crawled out of bed with a dramatic groan. He was too lazy for this..

Papyrus had come and knocked on his door, rushing him out of bed upon telling him that Frisk had apparently fallen ill and that they needed to go make sure she was alright.

Sans was worried, of course, but he knew the little squirt was stubborn. Though, he can assume she got that from being around him so much. He was also stubborn, which Papyrus found as irritating as his puns.

So he finally slipped out of his room after dressing himself and throwing his favorite blue jacket on. Papyrus was already at the door.

“COME ON, SANS!” He twisted the door knob and the wooden door slid open, revealing Snowdin.

“gimme a second bro. let a skeleton catch his breath would ya?” 

Papyrus groaned and then they rushed off to Toriel’s once Sans caught up.

Toriel was washing the silverware and dishes when Sans and Papyrus dropped in. Literally. It made her jump.

“Sans, what did I tell you about dropping in like this?” The goat mom asked, crossing her arms and casting him her usual stern-glare.

“sorry, tori,” He apologized with his usual grin. “how’s the kid?”

Toriel sighed. “I’m not sure..Though, she has been getting plenty of rest. She only came down with it yesterday..”

“CAN WE SEE HER?” Papyrus asked.

Toriel seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding and leading them down the hallway. “But don’t be loud.”

She slowly opened one of the doors in the hallway. Frisk was lying on her back, but turned toward them upon hearing their entry.

“You have some visitors, my child,” Toriel cast her a soft smile.

Frisk looked up and noticed the skeleton brothers. She smiled.

“Hi Sans..Hi Papyrus..” Her voice was hoarse.

“you sound like a dying animal, kiddo,” Sans chuckled. “how are you holding up?”

Sans instantly knew the mischievous look that crossed her face. His grin widened.

“Tibia honest, I feel like crap.”

Sans laughed while Papyrus sat there growling. “SANS! DID YOU TEACH THE HUMAN THE WAYS OF YOUR PUNS?”

“of course not, bro!” Sans looked away, hiding his amused expression.

Papyrus groaned and turned back to the human. He took out a box. “ANYWAY, HUMAN FRISK. THE GREAT PAPYRUS BROUGHT YOU SOME OF HIS WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI TO HELP YOU FEEL WELL AGAIN!”

Frisk reached up and took it from his hands. She grinned and set it on the bedside table. “Thanks, Papyrus.”

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!” Papyrus beamed with happiness.

A few hours later, the skeleton brothers headed back home. Frisk grinned, happy that they came to visit. It made her feel a little better.

Eventually it was time for her to go to bed. But a sudden creak of her door opening caught her attention.

She perked up. “Goat mom?”

There was no reply. And she could tell that whoever entered the house was not Toriel.

The figure stepped forward, familiar smile plastered across their face.

“Chara?!”

The girl laughed as she neared her. “Hello, Frisk..Long time no see..” She was holding a knife at her side.

“What are..you doing here?” Frisk asked. She was fully sat up on her bed, back against the wall.

“I came to..finish things,” She raised the knife.

Frisk screamed.

The impact never came. Instead, she heard the knife strike something hard. A bone?

She opened her eyes, and Sans was indeed in front of her, eye flaring.

“stay back, kid,” The skeleton growled.

“Hello, comedian,” Chara greeted with a laugh. “It’s been a while..”

“what the hell are you doing here, Chara?” The skeleton asked with a menace in his tone.

“Oh, how rude..” the human smiled. “That is no way to greet someone,” She took a swing, but Sans blocked easily.

Sans blinked when Chara disappeared. He looked around, barely spotting the girl swing her knife down toward Frisk.

He growled, teleporting ahead of her and instantly feeling the pain shoot through his body.

Frisk blinked and looked up. Her eyes shot open.

“SANS!”

The skeleton fell to his knees, blood running down the front of his jacket.

Chara sat there, smiling.

Frisk got up despite her aching limbs. Tears were pouring down her face. “S-Sans!”

The skeleton had a hand on the slash across his chest. His grin was still there, but not as bright as before.

Frisk fell to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his jacket in terror. 

“kid..” His voice snapped Frisk out of her thoughts, though she didn’t remove her face from his jacket.

She felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her closer. 

Frisk sobbed, tightening her grip so much she thought her hands might break.

“hey, kiddo..” Sans looked down at her, removing one of his hands to gently lift her chin when she still refused to look up.

“it’s alright..rather it be me than you,” His smile widened slightly.

That only made Frisk sob harder.

“aw, kid..don’t cry—“ He tightened his grip and looked up to see Chara gone. And then Toriel was rushing in to the scene.

“Oh my—What happened?” She rushed in and Frisk pulled away from Sans and pointed.

“H-Help him!” She pleaded, her hands shaking. “P-please..”

Toriel rushed forward and inspected Sans’ wound. “My child, there may not be anything I can—“ Toriel looked over and saw Frisk’s puppy eyes and instantly gave in. “I’ll do what I can..” 

Sans noticed them too.

“aw, g-geez kid..you’re turning into paps..”

Frisk giggled, but it didn’t last long.

“I’ll be right back..” She rushed to the bathroom, leaving Sans to watch after her in confusion.

When Frisk reached the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, staring into the mirror. For a moment she thought she saw Chara

But she shook it off and sat with her knees against her chest, sobbing into her knees.

(Part 2 coming)


End file.
